


Gracious

by oneill



Category: Karneval
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/pseuds/oneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt: Any, Any, not the kind of smile that inspires confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracious

The man had smiled as he killed that monster, and he wore the same faint smile as he informed me that the doctor would see me soon, then apologized for making me wait. I felt certain he had told me his name, back on the ground, but I couldn't remember it now. His smile made me feel even guiltier--not only for forgetting, but for being so miserable in this bright, clean place.

It seemed such an effort to apologize, though.

Forcing a smile, at least, would stop me from seeming so ungrateful, but I recognized the ridiculousness of that thought the moment it crossed my mind. It would be like trying to pick a master thief's pocket.

He reached out then, his movements so smooth that I had no time to flinch. His gloved fingertips brushed back my hair, and he said, "It's all right. You needn't strain yourself, Tsukumo."


End file.
